1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of rodless cylinders, and in particular, to a piston support portion for a piston assembly of a rodless cylinder.
2. Statement of the Problem
Actuators come in many styles and shapes. One type of activator is a rodless cylinder, for example a Lintra® Rodless cylinder M/46000 from Norgren. Rodless cylinders differ from basic cylinders in that no piston rod extends outside the cylinder body. Instead, an internal piston is connected to an external carriage by a mechanical coupling system.
Rodless cylinders are ideal for long stroke applications because they are unaffected by rod overhang, bending, piston binding, and uneven seal wear. Rodless cylinders can advantageously be used in confined areas where space is at a premium. Rodless cylinders do no require clearance of at least double their body length, as do rod-type cylinders or actuators.
Unfortunately, the rodless cylinder design necessitates a long sealing strip running the length of the rodless cylinder. The sealing strip is typically used to seal the pneumatic chamber of the rodless cylinder. The piston assembly of the rodless cylinder therefore includes devices to unseal the sealing strip in the direction of travel and to reseal the sealing strip behind the carriage as it moves.